Masuko Tōru
Masuko Tooru was a student of Seidou High School and the former roommate of Sawamura Eijun and Kuramochi Youichi. He was a third baseman of the Seidou High School Baseball Team. After his retirement, he was the roommate of Takigawa Chris Yuu and Makihara. Character Masuko does not talk much. But when he is talking, he says the most important in the shortest way. He is kind by nature, so he is bulled by his kouhaisSenpai (先輩) and kōhai (後輩) are terms applied to the mentor system in wide use in Japanese culture; often found at all levels of education, in sports clubs, businesses, and informal or social organizations. The senpai is roughly equivalent to the Western concept of a mentor, while kōhai is roughly equivalent to protégé, though they do not imply as strong a relationship as these words mean in the West. More simply, these may be translated as senior and junior. sometimes. He is very strict with himself. He bans himself from speaking after making an error in a match - as seen at Masuko and Sawamura's first meetingAct I - Chapter 4, when he only communicated by writing notes. Kuramochi told Sawamura later, that Masuko had made a mistake the other day and now does not let himself talk. Because of his purposefulness, which shows itself in his avid training, he seems solid as a rock. Thanks to this purposefulness he gets permission from coach Kataoka to return to the starting lineup. He is very good at hitting fastballs but bad with breaking balls. Despite his large physique he moves fast. He was the team's fifth batter (also called five-holeIn modern American baseball, some batting positions have nicknames like "leadoff" for first, "cleanup" for fourth, and "last" for ninth. Others are known by the ordinal numbers or the term #-hole (3rd place hitter would be 3-hole).). Player Statistics This data is based on the official guidebook, it will only be changed if there is an official update! Skills Trivia *At the start of his 3rd Year, he lost his position on the starting lineup because he made an error during a match. *His hobby is pudding tasting. Official Guide Book - Omote *His family's liquor shop will be turned into a convenience store in the near future. *'Rankings' from the guidebook: **''Physical Ability'': He ranks second in Back strength, behind Nagata Shouhei from Seiko. **''Batting'': He ranks fifth in having the best batting power. *He was in the same class (3B) as Isashiki Jun and Kominato Ryosuke. *Favorite Food: Rice and Pudding *Favorite Subject: World History *Person he respects: Coach Kataoka *His family's convenience store is called Fairy Man.Act I - Epilogue 3 "Brand New Day" *He attended Ouura Junior High in Saitama. *He shares a birthday with Toujou Hideaki. Quotes *“If the ball had been off by a little bit, the one who would have lost was me. It was a good ball, full of spirit, Sawamura-chan.” ''- about Sawamura''Act I - Chapter 16 Gallery Masuko.tooru.png|Masuko Tooru Tooru..jpg Tooru.jpg|Masuko at the game between the first years and their upperclassmen. Masuko.chapter.123.jpg|Due to an error, he has shaved his head bald.This mistake happened the day before their match against Sensen High School in chapter 123. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Seidou High School Category:Third Baseman Category:Players